Is It Destiny?
by Kittygirl225
Summary: High School AU-John Winchester is a Marine who died in battle, Sam and Dean move in with Bobby, Ellen, and Jo. They meet two brothers:Castiel and Gabriel Novak. Both Sam and Dean are Bi, but almost no one knows. What happens when they develop feelings for the two brothers? (Excuse the crappy title, I literally could not think of anything else.)
1. Chapter 1

**(This is in the summer. Late July/Early August.)**

"Deeaaaannn..." Sam groaned, "Do you know when Dad's coming back?"

"No, Sammy, I don't. Why don't you go do your geeky stuff or read a book? In your room." Dean snapped. He was trying to sleep.

"Fine." Sam huffed and stomped up the stairs to his room, mumbling _"Don't call me Sammy."_

Their mother died from an armed robbery in Sam's nursery when he was only six months old, and Dean only four years old. Their dad, John, was currently deployed, as usual, and Dean had to take care of Sammy. Again.

Dean's phone rang, causing him to jump. He answered an unknown number saying "Dean Winchester speaking."

"Hello? Dean? I have some tragic news." an unfamiliar voice said through the phone. His stomach dropped.

"W-what is it?!"

"I am so sorry to inform you that your Dad has passed. Died in battle. Just so you know, he got a Purple Heart, too."

"W-what?" Dean couldn't have heard that right. _This must be a mistake. Must be someone else whose name is Dean and has a father in the Marines._

"John Winchester died in battle. A warriors death, to protect a friend by the name of Bobby. Bobby left to go back home, after experiencing something as horrid as watching his best friend die in battle."

"Bobby? As in Bobby Singer?"

Bobby's an old family friend of the Winchester's, he helped John cope with Mary's death, and was like a second father to the boys.

"Yeah. Bobby Singer."

"But where will Sammy and I go?" Dean's voice cracked, and he winced at showing such a vulnerability to a stranger.

"Bobby and his wife, Ellen, are adopting you two."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Bobby and Ellen have no kids together, but Joanna Harvelle, or Jo, Ellen's daughter, considers herself Bobby's kid, because her dad died when she was really small. They lived in Sioux Falls, while Sam and Dean lived in Lawrence. _We get to move. Yay._ Dean thought sarcastically. He hung up on whoever he was talking to as Sam came back downstairs.

"Dude, who was that? And why are you crying?" Sam sat down on the couch next to Dean, who just noticed the tears falling down his face.

"I don't know. Dad's—Dad's d-dead." Dean broke down into sobs and Sam froze. _Did I just hear him correctly? Dad can't be dead. It isn't possible._

"B-but, where will we go?" Sam wondered aloud.

"Bobby's place." Dean sniffed, and Sam hugged him. It wasn't everyday Dean cried, so Sam comforted him on the days he did: if the bullies were at him, despite Dean being the most popular, if Dean was depressed— _Again-_ because Dad was gone for awhile and missed some special event, etc.

"Okay. I'll go pack, alright?" Sam asked. Dean nodded and they both went upstairs without another word. Since Dean's seventeen, as soon as they'd packed everything and loaded it into a black nineteen-sixty-seven Chevrolet Impala(AKA:Baby), he drove them to Sioux Falls.

They got there by the next morning. Dean only stopped once to get a black coffee. Sam slept with his head leaned against the warm window.

Dean sighed as he pulled up into Bobby's Auto shop that he worked on in spare time. The sun was just beginning to rise. Dean gently shook Sam awake.

" _Wha-...Where am I?"_ Sam mumbled, sleep still messing with his brain.

"Sammy, we're in Sioux Falls, at Bobby's, remember?" Dean said gently. Memories of the past day flooded his mind. Of course. They were living with Bobby now.

They got out of the Impala and walked up to the door. They would get the bags later, after getting proper sleep.

"Bobby!" Dean pounded the door and Bobby answered, fully dressed and awake, with dark circles under his eyes.

"Sam. Dean. Come inside, I have two rooms right next to each other and connected by a door for you." Bobby let them in and led them upstairs to the conjoined room, right next to Jo's and across the hall from Bobby and Ellen's room.

Sam went into his side mumbling a quiet _"G'night."_ to Dean and Bobby. Dean followed him nodding to Bobby, and falling asleep as soon as his head hit the feathery pillow on top of the soft bed.

…

~*~Sam's POV~*~

Sam had more trouble falling back asleep than his brother. He couldn't stop the flood of emotion he felt. _Dad's dead._ Sam tried to sleep. He really did. But it was impossibly hard, and he only managed to fall back asleep at 7:00 AM.

" _ **Sammy!"**_ Dean pounds on the door that conjoins the room, and Sam wakes up after only a few hours of sleep, **_"Breakfast!"_**

Sam groaned and pulled himself from his curled up position and stretched. He glanced at the digital clock on the far wall. _10:00._ "Coming." Sam said already pulling on a red plaid shirt and a pair of jeans.

Sam walks out of his room to see Dean waiting for him. They walk downstairs together, and see Bobby, and Ellen in the kitchen, putting bacon, eggs, and pancakes onto plates, and Jo clearing their messy kitchen table.

They silently sat down at the table. Dean nodded slightly at Jo, but Sam seemed unresponsive to everything. When Bobby and Ellen put the plates on the table, Sam didn't even blink, and Dean barely touched a thing of his meal. Jo ate, but slowly, and Bobby and Ellen hadn't even made themselves plates.

John Winchester's death affected them all, Sam and Dean the most. Sam spent the remaining time of day in his room(after they'd gotten the bags), and Dean helped Bobby work on the cars.

After about two weeks, school was about to start up, and Dean was a little more active, but Sam had spent the entire time there in his room, never coming down to eat or anything, but he did have meals sent to him upstairs.

One day before they had to go to a new school: Sioux Falls High, Sam came out of his room. He looked happier than he had a few weeks ago, and talked, for the first time since that first day.

"Hey, Jo?" Sam asked.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"What's it like there? At the school?"

"It's actually really nice. There are a few groups of bullies, but they won't hurt you or Dean. I promise. There's this redhead—Charlie—She's my friend, and I think you'd get along well. And someone named Castiel—or Cas—Who loves school and studying just as much as you. Also a guy named Gabriel—Gabe-He's the one who pulls a ton of pranks on the teachers and other students."

"Really? Is it fun?" 

"Yeah! The teachers are awesome!"

Dean came onto the room. "Hey Sammy!"

"Hi Dean."

"Whacha talking about?"

"The high school."

"Ugh. Boooorrring." Dead complains.

They laugh, and for the first time since their Dad's passing, Sam actually feels happy.

Dean insists on driving them to school, so Ellen can work at The Roadhouse(Her restaurant/bar.), and Bobby can work on the cars. Sam is really excited, and nervous to start there. From what Jo said, it was a great school with only a handful of bullies and nice teachers. Sam hoped she was telling the truth.

"Calm down, Sammy!" Dean begged.

"Don't call me Sammy." He complained, "It's Sam."

"Right. Sammy." Dean smirked.

"Jerk." 

"Bitch."

Dean pulls up into a parking space and they all climb out of the car. Sam takes a deep breath, and Jo waves at two girls who make their way over.

"Hi." Said the one with black hair and a mischievous twinkle in her eye , "I'm Hannah." She stuck out a hand to Sam and Dean, and they both shook.

"I'm Anna." Says the one with red hair and a kind smile.

"I'm Dean, and this is Sammy." Dean said.

" _Sam!"_ Sam hisses. The girls giggle _._

The five of them walk into the school together, before Sam and Dean break off to go to the main office for locker numbers and combinations, class schedules, etc.

They walked down the halls and finally found the office with a woman typing on a computer. The name tag read: **Mrs. Owens.**

"Hi." Dean said as politely as he could manage, "I'm Dean, and this is my brother Sam. We just moved here and were told to come to the office for information?" Sam swears Dean is being more polite than ever.

"Ah, Yes!The Winchester boys!"

She pulled out two short stacks of papers, handing one to Sam and the other to Dean Sam looks at the list **Locker Number 45, Combination 069578, Class Schedules, Teachers and classes, AP or regular, even a map of the building.**

Sam smiled at Mrs. Owens before leaving, Dean right behind him.

"What's your locker?" Sam asked.

"47. Yours?"

"45."

They walk down the halls, finding their lockers in just under 5 minutes. Textbooks are in there, and they put the rest of the supplies away. The first bell rings, and Sam looks at his schedule: **8:00-9:00-History with Mr. Benning in Room 305**

Sam walks around until he finds room 305, occasionally looking down at the map. Just as the final bell rings, he opens the door.He sits in the back next to a blonde girl, who smiles.

" _I'm Jess."_ She whispers. Sam smiles.

" _I'm Sam."_

" _Are you new?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Why?"_

Sam clams up and looks away. Tears are forming under his closed lids.

" _Never mind. Sorry."_

…

~*~Dean's POV~*~

Dean rushes to his first period class: Math in 226. He opens the door and runs to the back just before the teach, Mrs. Leigh, walks in. Dean rushes to the last empty seat, behind a girl with dark, slightly curly hair, and next to a quiet boy with piercing blue eyes, a tan trench coat, and rumpled, dark hair.

" _Hi. I'm Dean."_ He whispers over to the boy with blue eyes as Mrs. Leigh starts the lecture.

" _Shhh_ _!"_ The other kid hisses. Dean holds up his hands slightly. _He obviously likes school._

Mystery-boy is in a few more of Dean's classes before lunch, and Dean tries to figure out his name, but he just ignores Dean.

~*~Sam's POV~*~

After Science(the class before lunch,) Sam goes to the cafeteria and gets in line. He scans the room for anyone he recognized. A cheerful redhead walks to where he's standing.

"I'm Charlie. Are you Sam or Dean?" She asks

"Huh?" 

"Jo said two new students were joining the school, and there names were Sam and Dean. Sad she considers them to be brothers. Which are you?"

"I'm Sam."

She held out her hand and Sam shook it. "Nice to meet you, Sam, I think we'll be good friends."

Sam nodded in agreement. They sat together for lunch, and talked and laughed. Turns out, Charlie was a complete geek, too, and loved school as much as Sam. They talked for awhile before Charlie said,

"Hey, Sam, that dude is _totally_ checking you out."

She pointed across the room to a short blond-haired boy with golden eyes and a mischievous smile.

"Maybe he's checking _you_ out." Sam teased.

"I'm gay, and the whole school knows, so he's definitely _not_ checking _me_ out." She argued.

"Well, fine. Who is he, anyway?" Sam asked.

"Gabriel Novak, he's a basketball player, and the everyone calls him 'The Trickster', because he pranks teachers and students."

"Jo told me about him. What grade is he in?"

"He's a Junior. So you're a Freshman, I'm a Sophomore and Dean is a...?"

"Senior."

"Sam, are you gay?" Charlie asks the question randomly, and Sam has to think before answering. _Should I tell her? She told me, so, Charlie can't really judge._

"No. Bi, though." Sam glances away, embarrassed, and sees Gabe walking towards him.

He turns back to Charlie who smirks.

"Hi... I'm Gabe. You're new here right?"

"Yeah, I'm Sam."

"Hey, Charlie." 

"Hi, Gabe." She smiled up at him, then said, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Be right back."

Charlie left, but not before winking at Sam. Gabe chuckled and sat down. "So, Sammy, why'd you move here?"

"It's just Sam. I moved here because-" He broke off and closed his eyes for a minute before continuing, "My brother and I moved because our dad died."

"What about your mom?"

"She died before I turned one."

" _Oh."_ Gabe whispered, "Sorry. How did your dad die?" Gabe was just a naturally curious person, he didn't want to be rude.

"At war."

"Oh. Sorry." Gabe said again, "I never knew my mom, and my dad went into a drinking phase for awhile."

Charlie was walking back towards them and Sam smiled at her. Gabe got up, shot a smile in Sam's direction, and left.

~*~Dean's POV~*~

Dean and Sam have separate lunch periods, and Dean couldn't find anyone he recognized, so he plopped down at an empty table. Dean ate his food in silence until someone slid in next to him.

"I'm Castiel." said the dark haired boy with blue eyes Dean had seen in almost every class.

"I'm Dean. Nice to _properly_ meet you."

"Oh, you mean how I wouldn't talk during class? You know, I come here to learn."

"Whatever. Still nice to meet you." Dean smiled at the boy and held out his hand for a handshake.

Castiel blushed and shook his hand. They spent the rest of the lunch period laughing and talking. After lunch, however, a group of people came over to their table.

" _OoOOOOOOoooHhhhHhh!Cassie's got a boyfriend!Cassie's got a boyfriend!"_ They singsonged.

"Go away, Balthazar." Castiel complained.

"Who's gonna make me?" They laughed.

"Me." Dean stood up, completely calm and composed, despite their situation.

" _OoOoHhH!_ Look his boyfriend's standing up for him! How adorable!" Said a different kid

"He's not my boyfriend!" Castiel argued, also standing.

Dean walked over to the one Cas had called Balthazar, and punched him square in the nose. He whimpered and cowered away from Dean, who had learned self-defense from his dad. Balthazar had a nosebleed and ran to the nurse's, the others not far behind.

Dean went to sit back down, but noticed Cas avoiding his gaze.

"What's wrong?" Concern laced the words. _Maybe I upset or scared him._

"T-they called y-you m-my b-b-boyfriend." Cas sniffed, and Dean realized he was crying.

"So? Cas, they're just bullies. Probably homophobic."

Cas still wouldn't meet his gaze, so Dean quietly said, "I'm bisexual."

Cas' head snapped up. "Really? I'm gay, and they've been bothering me about it since I came out."

"Maybe they'll leave you alone after what I did to that guy—Balthazar, was it?" 

"Yeah." Cas laughed "Where did you learn that?"

"My dad. He was a Marine."

"Was? Oh! I'm sorry."

The bell rang indicating lunch was over, and Dean winked at Cas before leaving. They were in all of each others classes, and sat next to each other.

After school, Dean waved to Cas, before walking to his Baby, and getting in. Two minutes later, Sam was in the car, and in a much better mood.

Jo climbed in a few minutes after and they went to back Bobby's.

… _Dinner..._

"How were your days, everyone?" Ellen asked, smiling.

"Fun." Sam said.

"Meh. Besides the school part, great." Dean said. They all laughed.

"It was good. I got to catch up with friends on summer and stuff." Jo said.

"Did you boys make any friends?" Bobby asked, joining the conversation.

"Yes." They both answered.

"Tell!" Ellen exclaimed.

"We met Anna and Hannah, and I met Charlie and Gabe."

"I met someone named Cas. And Balthazar with his little clique."

Jo groaned at the mention of Balthazar. "He's the worst. Did he hurt you?"

"No. But he was mean to Cas, so I punched him in the face."

Bobby laughed, "That's m'boy."

After dinner, they went to beds, all smiling. Even Sam, who had been really sad since their dad died, was in a good mood. They were excited to see their new friends, and get phone numbers.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _ **A/N-I know this sucks, but writing is hard, which is a crappy excuse, but whatever. Please leave reviews. I will be continuing others soon, when my writer's block is better. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, know I will update soon (probably0**_

 _ **~Kittygir**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Gabe and Cas' father isn't going to be Chuck, just FWI. I will probably add Chuck later on in the story.**

 **Thanks to SorayaWinchesterHolmes for your review, Sorry I took so long :)**

 **Thank you to anyone who followed this story or favorited it.**

 **The bold is either texting or explaining Gabe and Cas' life up to now.**

~*~Sam's POV~*~

Sam woke up to the sound of his annoying alarm. _**BEEP—BEEP—BEEP-BEEP!**_ Sam groaned and rolled over, slamming the snooze button on the alarm clock. Sam rolled out of bed and got dressed in a red plaid shirt and jeans. He opened the bedroom door and went downstairs.

"Good morning!" Ellen exclaimed.

"Morning, Ellen. Is Dean up yet?"

"No. Neither is Jo."

"Okay."

Sam made a nutritious fruit shake for his breakfast before going upstairs to wake Dean.

Sam knocked on Dean's door before opening it. He took out a phone and turned some of Dean's music on full volume to wake him up.

"Sam!" Dean groaned and sat up, "Turn that off." Dean rubbed his head and Sam turned off the music.

"You know we have to leave in like, ten minutes, right?"

"Okay. Get out."

Sam left and went downstairs to see Jo brushing her hair and eating toast. 

"Hey Jo."

"Hi Sam." Jo smiled.

"Hey. You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Where's Dean?"

"Coming."

As if on cue, Dean came downstairs with his backpack slung across one shoulder. "Ready?" he asked.

They nodded, and Dean tossed Sam's backpack to Sam, who caught it easily. The three of them walked out to the Impala, and got in, Dean driving, Jo in passenger's seat, and Sam in the back.

As soon as they get to the school, Sam and Dean run in the opposite direction of Jo to get to their lockers before first period.

The day goes by rather slowly for Sam, who is excited to see Gabe again. Because he's a Junior and Sam's a Freshman, they don't have any classes together, and can only talk during lunch. The first half of his day go by just like the last: History, Math, Science, and Literature.

~*~Dean's POV~*~

Dean had only two classes with Cas before lunch: Geography, and Science. Dean's two least favorite classes. Luckily for him, these were also Cas' worst subjects. They sat next to each other in the back and talked while the teachers gave lectures.

In his other two classes, though, Dean had to sit next to one of the bullies, a Brit named Crowley. Crowley wasn't too bad, but a bit annoying.

When lunch came, Dean sat with Cas again, but Cas seemed to distance himself. Finally, Dean had the courage to ask, "Hey, Cas, what's up? Are you mad at me? What did I do wrong?"

Cas looked him straight in the eye, and asked, "When are you going to leave me?"

"What?" Dean was genuinely confused; he didn't understand what Cas was asking him.

"Why sit with me? You could sit with anyone in the room. Why me?"

"Cas, I _want_ to sit with _you._ No one else. I _choose_ to sit here because you're me friend, and you're easy to talk to."

Dean was as surprised as Cas was; he hadn't meant to say any of that. It was true, yeah, but he didn't want to tell Cas.

"Thank you." Cas smiled.

"Are you gonna talk now?"

Cas laughed. Dean would have to admit Cas laughing was one of the most beautiful sounds he'd ever heard. "Yeah, Dean, I'll talk now."

At the end of the lunch period, they exchanged phone numbers.

~*~Sam's POV~*~

Sam and Gabe sat together for lunch again. They learned about each other.

"Okay. Sammy, what's your favorite...Movie!" Gabe asked. They'd spent the whole time asking little questions like that.

"Um... I'd have to say... Harry Potter!"

"Really? I liked those, too, but my personal favorites are the Percy Jackson movies!"

"Eww! The movies suck! Have you read the books?"

"No."

Sam laughed, "You should. The books are _much_ better. What's your favorite... Sport!"

"I play basketball. What about you?"

"I ran track and was on a swim team at my old school."

"Cool. What's your favorite candy?"

"I don't eat much...But I guess... Chocolate. You?"

"I like cherry lollipops!"

The first bell rang. "Sam! Quick! Give me your phone number!"

Sam wrote his number on the corner of a paper and gave it to Gabe, who handed him a different scrap of paper.

"Text me!" Gabe called behind his back as he ran to his locker. Sam smiled after him.

 _No. Stop it._ He scolded himself, _You can't like him. You can't. Stop. You don't like him. Just friends. Just friends._

The rest of the school day was uneventful; a few lectures here, a few lectures there. When they got home, Sam rushed upstairs immediately, to text Gabe.

 **Hi.**

 **-Sam W.**

A few minutes passed, then, _**-DING!-**_ A text from Gabe.

 **Heya, Samsquatch. W?**

 **-Gabe**

 **Winchester.**

 **-Sam**

 **Ahh. I'm going to assume that's your last name, and you aren't talking about the gun.**

 **-Gabe**

 **Haha. Yeah, that's my last name.**

 **-Sam**

 **Okay. ;P**

 **-Gabe**

" _Sammy!"_ Dean pounded on his door, _"Dinner!"_

Sam sighed.

 **I gotta go eat. Seeya tomorrow?**

 **-Sam**

 **Bye-bye. :)**

 **-Gabe**

~*~Gabe's POV~*~

 _Of course Sam had to go. Everyone leaves. Mom left. Luci ran away. He still talks to me and Cas, but he left us. He left us at the cruel hands of Father. No. Stop it._

 _ **Castiel and Gabriel Novak are two brothers. There used to be more, but they left or died. Lucifer, or Luci, twins with Michael, ran when Gabe was 9, and Michael died a few years later, after a really bad beating from Dad. He isn't their dad. Not really. Their real dad, they don't remember him. Just him. Their stepdad. Their father left when the four boys were little, and their mom remarried. Of course, after her death(she died from his abuse, the doctors think it was in a car accident), they were the punching bags. Luci ran as soon as he was old enough, leaving Gabe, Cas, and Michael. Michael tried to take the worst, to save Cas and Gabe, and after he died, Gabe started taking it. No one knows, of course, because they are hit and cut in places covered by their jackets and pants. School is a sanctuary.**_

 **A/N-I don't know. It was raining, this is the result. Sorry.**

!


	3. Chapter 3

~*~Sam's POV~*~

"Sammy!" A familiar voice called from behind him.

"Hey, Gabe." Sam turned as Gabriel sat next to him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Sammy-"

"Sam." he interrupted Gabe.

"-Why d'you ask?"

"You look tired." Sam told him, not entirely convinced.

"Yeah. I was marathoning Doctor Who last night, so I didn't get as much sleep as usual." Gabriel snapped.

"You watch Doctor Who? Which doctor is your favorite?" Sam asked.

"I'd say...The eleventh." Gabe nodded.

"I like the Tenth." Sam said.

"Yeah-" Gabe was cut off by Charlie,

"Sam!" She said, sitting across from them.

"Hey, Charlie." Sam smiled.

"What are we talking about?" The redhead asked.

"Doctor Who." They said in unison.

Charlie squealed, causing a few heads to turn. "Sorry." She whispered, "Doctor Who is a-maz-ing! I totally ship the Tenth and Rose."

"No arguments here." Sam smiled.

"Good, because if there is one thing you never do, it's insult a woman's OTP."

"What are you two even saying?" Gabe glanced between the two of them, trying to decode what they were saying.

Sam sighed, "Gabriel Novak, you don't speak fangirl?"

He scoffed, "No. Why would I? I'm not a girl..."

"Right." Charlie shot at him, sending her and Sam into a fit of giggles.

"Shuddup." He smiled, "I know what shipping is...What does OTP stand for?"

Sam and Charlie glanced at each other before responding simultaneously, "One True Pairing."

"Ooohhhh."

The bell rang. "Hey, Sam, give me your phone number?" Charlie asked, standing up.

"Here." Sam handed the redhead a slip of paper after scrawling his number on it.

"Bye!" She called, already walking in the opposite direction.

"Seeya!" Sam turned to Gabe. "Bye."

"Adios."

~*~Dean's POV~*~

The first week of school, and Dean already had a Math test the next day. Dean sighed quietly, so as to not draw attention to himself.

"What's wrong?" Cas glanced at him briefly before looking back to the board.

"It's just, I've never been good at math, and we have that review test tomorrow..." Dean answered, eyes glued to the board.

"I could help you study...If you wanted." Cas turned and looked at Dean, who returned the look.

"Really Cas? Thanks!" Dena smiled at the blue-eyed boy who blushed and glanced down, before returning his gaze to the board.

…

While Dean and Cas were waiting for Sam and Jo, they saw Sam walking to the Impala with a golden-haired boy, and a redheaded girl who was making very energetic hand motions while walking.

"Hey, Sammy!" Dean called out. Sam looked up and started walking towards them.

"It's Sam, and who's this?" Sam said once he was close enough to talk.

"This is-"

"Cassie?" The golden-haired boy asked.

"Gabriel?" Cas asked.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, we're brothers." Gabriel said. "Anyway, Cassie, what're you doing here?"

"I offered to help Dean study for a math test. Will you tell _dad_ for me?" Cas asked, the word 'dad' a little strained.

"Sure. I'll text you. Bye, Samsquatch."

Dean choked, _"Samsquatch?!"_

"Shut up, Jerk." Sam said, his face approximately the color of a tomato.

"Bitch." Dean smirked.

"Bye Gabe. Seeya tomorrow?" Gabe nodded and started walking away.

"This is Charlie." Sam said.

"Hi!" She smiled at Dean and Cas.

"Nice to meet you." Dean said holding his hand out. Charlie ignored that completely, and instead gave him a hug.

"Well, I gotta go." Charlie said, running off, generally in the same direction of Gabe.

"Sam! Dean!" Jo walked up the The Impala, "Hey Cas." She got into the backseat, followed by Sam; Dean and Cas got into the front seats.

As soon as they were in, Dean teased, "You totally like him, Sammy!"

"It's Sam, and I don't know what you're talking about."

"Gabriel! You like him!" Dean persisted.

"No. I don't." Sam protested.

"You don't like my brother?" Cas cut in, hurt.

"No, no, Cas, that's not what I meant. I mean, Sam loves him." Dean clarified.

"You love my brother?" Cas tilted his head, even more confused.

"No." Sam answered, glaring at Dean.

"Why not?" Cas asked, furrowing his brow.

"B-becau- Cas, I-I uh..." Sam stuttered, turning red.

"He does." Dean said.

"No, I don't! Are we home yet?" Sam asked.

"Ohhh, changing the subject, are we now?" Dean smirked.

"Shut up! Jo, a little help here?"

"Sorry. His story checks out." She chuckled.

"Come on! I DO _**NOT**_ LOVE GABRIEL, OKAY?" Sam shouted the last bit.

"We're home, but this discussion is _not_ over." Dean said, getting out of the car.

"Whatever. Don't do anything to Cas in your room." Sam said.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Dean snarled.

"Oh, you know. _Be good in your room."_

"Sammy, what would make you think that?"

"What are they even saying? Jo?" Cas asked, confused

"Not answering that." She said. "It's for your own _protection."_ She winked at Dean, who turned red.

"Shut up, Jo!" Dean whined, "Sam. Leave us alone to study." Dean turned away to storm inside.

"Oh, yes, they're going to _study,_ Jo." The two of them broke off into giggles.

"Shut up!" Dean called, already at the door with a confused Cas not far behind.

~*~Sam's POV~*~

Sam texted Gabe:

 **Hey.**

 **-Sam**

 **Hey. So, our brothers really seem to like each other.**

 **-Gabe**

 **Yeah, but they won't tell each other.**

 **-Sam**

 **Give it time. ;)**

 **-Gabe**

 **Okay. :)**

 **-Sam**

 **:). Could you tell Cas to be home before 10?**

 **-Gabe**

 **Sure.**

 **-Sam**

"Cas?" Sam knocked on the conjoining door.

"What, Sam?" Dean asked, opening the door.

"Gabe says tell Cas to be home by 10."

"Okay." Dean turned around, "Cas, you got that?"

Sam heard a muffled, "Yes." before Dean closed the door.

 **Okay, I told Cas.**

 **-Sam**

 **Good.**

 **-Gabe**

 **I've gotta do homework, but I'll text you later?**

 **-Sam**

 **Yeah, I should probably start on my homework too.**

 **-Gabe**

~*~Dean's POV~*~

"Come on, Dean. I know you know this." Cas encouraged.

"No Cas! I don't!" Dean groaned. "I'm sorry, Cas, it's just...I don't want to fail this test." Dean looked down.

"You're doing fine. Don't worry." Cas smiled at him.

"Thanks. Hey, you want to stay for dinner?" Dean asked, looking up.

"Sure."

They worked on a few more problems before Ellen yelled up, "Dinner!"

"Alright, c'mon." Dean stood up, and Cas followed him downstairs, where Sam, Ellen, and Bobby were sitting at the table with pizza. Jo came down quickly after Sam and Cas.

"Hi! I'm Ellen, this is Bobby." Ellen greeted Cas.

"Hello. I'm Castiel." He answered somewhat awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you." she smiled.

Cas sat next to Dean, across the table from everyone else, and Jo and Sam sat together, beside Bobby and Ellen. Sam and Jo were giggling about something one of them said when Ellen asked, "What's so funny over there?"

"Nothing." Sam said as they dissolved into another round of laughter.

"You know you sound like little girls, right?" Dean asked.

"Shut up. You know what we're laughing about." Jo said.

"Do I really?"

"Well if you don't, then you're probably the most oblivious person I've ever met." Sam told him.

"And what are you two laughing about?" Bobby asked, curious.

Jo cleared her throat and sent what was supposed to be a meaningful glance in the direction od Dean and Cas, who was boring holes into his plate.

"Sam likes Gabriel!" Dean blurted, trying to share the spotlight.

"I do _**not!"**_ Sam almost-shouted.

"Yeah you do." Dean argued, making a face.

" _Cassie and De-an sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-"_ Sam was interrupted by a furious Dean.

" _ **SHUT UP!"**_ He screeched.

"Quiet down, boys." Ellen scolded, effectively shutting them up.

"What are you talking about?" Cas asked in a quiet voice.

"Nothing." Sam, Jo, Bobby, and Ellen all answered at the same time.

"...okay." Cas said after a slight pause

~*~Sam's POV~*~

 **Charlie!**

 **-Sam**

 **Hey, Sam.**

 **-Charlie**

 **You will not believe what just happened. Hold on, let me set up a group chat.**

 **-Sam**

 **Okay**

 **-Charlie**

Sam went to new message and entered Gabe and Charlie.

 **Hey.**

 **-Sam**

 **What's up, Sammy**

 **-Gabe**

 **It's Sam.**

 **-Sam**

 **Hey, Gabe.**

 **-Charlie**

 **Hi**

 **-Gabe**

 **Dean likes Cas.**

 **-Sam**

 **I know.**

 **-Gabe**

 **Yeah?**

 **-Charlie**

 **Jo and I were teasing Dean...Oh it was hilarious, you should've seen the look on his face! XD and Cas had NO idea what we were saying.**

 **-Sam**

 **How mean were you?**

 **-Gabe**

 **If I could send a virtual eye roll at you...Anyway, I started singing 'Dean and Cas sitting in a tree', is that mean enough?**

 **-Sam**

 **Yes**

 **-Gabe**

 **Jo and I were also teasing him in the car.**

 **-Sam**

 **Why?**

 **-Charlie**

 **Hold on.**

 **-Sam**

Sam left the group chat and went back to his message with just Charlie.

 **Because he was making fun of me. Claims I like Gabe.**

 **-Sam**

 **But...You do like Gabe, don't you?**

 **-Charlie**

 **Yes! No! I don't know! Either way, I don't want anyone to know, so please don't tell anyone.**

 **-Sam**

 **You have my word. Although, we should go back to the group chat before he gets suspicious.**

 **-Charlie**

 **Oh, yeah!**

 **-Sam**

He went back to the chat with the three of them.

 **Okay. Back**

 **-Sam**

 **Where were you?**

 **-Gabe**

 **Taking out the trash... I actually have to go right now... See you tomorrow?**

 **-Sam**

 **Yeah.**

 **-Gabe**

 **Definitely!**

 **-Charlie**

~*~Dean's POV~*~

"It is almost nine thirty, I should leave now." Cas said, glancing at the wall clock.

"Okay. We'll drive you." Dean told him, already grabbing the keys to Baby.

"Alright." Cas agreed.

"Sam!" Dean called, "We're leaving!"

"Okay!"

They left around 9:45, so the three of them should've gotten to his house on time, except for traffic. It was later, so Dean thought no one would be out, but he was very wrong. They got to Cas' house ten minutes late, and Dean insisted on walking Cas up and explaining to Cas' father.

Dean rang the doorbell and waited. When the door finally opened, the first thing Dean noticed was the smell: Cigarettes and stale alcohol permeating from a fat man wearing a dirty, ragged, once-white undershirt and a pair of old sweats.

The man completely ignored Dean and roughly grabbed Cas' arm, and yanked him inside. The fear Dean saw in Cas' eyes right before the door shut was awful. It felt to Dean as if the universe had just cracked.

Dean decided in that very moment, that he would help Cas, and try to save him and Gabe.

 **A/N-Here you go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you thought! I'll write more soon.**

 **-Kittygirl**


	4. Chapter 4

Gabe's POV

Gabe heard the doorbell ring, and crept out of his room so his dad didn't hear him. The door slammed shut as he dragged Cas inside.

" **Where were you?!"** Dad snarled, shaking Cas really hard.

"I-I-We were coming home." Cas said, absolutely terrified.

"You're late!" Dad smacked Cas.

"S-s-sorry...There was t-traffic." He whimpered, trying to shrink away.

" _ **Hey, Cas!"**_ Gabe said loudly, catching their dad's attention.

"What?" He snapped glaring up at Gabe.

"I was just hoping to ask Cas a question, _father."_ Gabe spat out.

"That's sir to you, boy!" he shouted.

"You keep telling yourself that, _Old Man_." Gabe smirked, coming down the stairs.

Their father dropped Cas, who crumpled, and went over to where Gabe was standing, now at the bottom of the steps.

"What do you want you little fag?!" He grabbed Gabe by the neck and threw him.

"Sorry, is 'fag' meant to be offensive? In Britain, fag means cigarette." Came his sarcastic reply.

"Yeah, well we aren't in Britain."

"Congratulations on that amazing revelation. You want a cookie?" Gabe said in a voice that greatly resembled one you'd use on a toddler.

"Shut up!" He shouted, pushing Gabriel over.

"Ohh, best comeback of all time." The golden-haired boy taunted, standing up and brushing 'dust' off his clothes.

"You listen to me boy," he snarled, "You're going to have to start showing me some respect."

"Really? And if I don't? What are you going to do then? Cry to your mommy?"

"I'll kill you!" their father yelled going to slap Gabe in the face. Cas, who stood watching throughout the exchange, stepped in and was hit instead of Gabriel.

"Cas, are you okay?!" Gabe cried out in surprise. He stepped around Cas to their father. "You did _not_ just hit my brother." Gabriel hissed, punching his stomach.

"I'm fine, Gabriel." Cas assured him.

"No." Gabe turned around, "Go upstairs and pack two bags, one for me, one for you. Don't forget phones and chargers. We're leaving."

"The hell you are!" Their father screamed, raising his fist again.

"Yes, we are." Gabe said defiantly, Cas running upstairs quickly, while Gabe went into the kitchen and grabbed every food item he could and stuffed them into a grocery store bag. Gabriel and Cas met back in front of the stairs, ready to leave. "Let's go."

They walked out of the house, three bags in tow, running as far from the house as they could, hearing their father screaming behind them.

" **I'LL FIND YOU! BOTH OF YOU! RUN AS FAR AS YOU WANT, BUT I** _ **WILL**_ **FIND YOU TWO!** " He kept repeating, only making them run faster.

Sam's POV

When Dean comes back, his eyes are flashing with an anger Sam's never seen before. His jaw is clenched and green eyes stone cold.

"You okay, Dean?" Sam asks as Dean slams the Impala door.

"Fine." Dean snaps. "Let's just get out of here."

"Okay." Sam dropped it. _Obviously Dean's not okay, but he doesn't want to tell me, so I guess I'll wait until he's ready._

"Hold on," Sam said, "Do you hear that?" There was a faint screaming behind the Impala. Sam turned around and saw Gabe and Cas running away from a shouting guy who was waving around a beer bottle. _Is_ _ **that**_ _their dad?!_

Dean stopped the car, and opened Sam's window. **"Need a lift?"** He shouted to the two boys who were running fast with three bags away from their house.

"Dean?" Cas asked, scrunching his nose up in confusion.

"Get in! Both of you!"

Sam moved to the back seat to make room for Cas up front. The two got in, Cas blushing slightly, and both of them breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Gabe, worried. "Was that your dad?"

Gabe nodded, "Sorta."

"What do you mean 'sorta'?" Sam asked, confused more than anything.

"He's not technically related to us. He's our stepdad." Cas explained, staring in the rearview mirror.

"Where's your real dad?" Dean asked.

"Dunno. He left right after I was born. We don't even know his last name, Novak was our mom's last name." Gabriel explained.

"Is he always like that?" Dean questioned, turning into Bobby's lot.

"No. Just when he's drunk, which is pretty often, actually, or mad at one of us." Cas told him. "Where are we going?"

"Back to Bobby's. I'll have to ask, but I'm sure you two can stay here if you want." Dean parked.

The four of them got out of the Impala and followed Dean into the house. "Bobby? Ellen?" Dean called.

"Yeah?" Bobby called, he and Ellen coming downstairs. "Oh! Hey Cas, hi…?"

"Gabriel." Sam supplied..

"...Gabriel. What are you guys doing here?"

Cas flushed and stared at his feet. "Uhh…"

"We were going to drop Cas off…" Sam started.

"When I got a text from our dad saying he would be on a business trip for work for a week or so…" Gabriel continued.

"So I invited them to stay with us while he's gone… As long as it's okay with you two?" Dean finished.

"Sure! Of course you can stay while your dad's away!" Ellen exclaimed as Jo was coming downstairs.

"What's all the commot-" Jo started, "Never mind. Hi!" She waved at Cas and Gabe, "What are you guys doing here?

"They're staying over while their dad is on a business trip." Ellen told her.

"Oh! Cool." Jo just crept back upstairs, slightly awkwardly.

"Uhmm… So we're gonna go upstairs now…" Sam started to go to his room, Gabe following closely behind.

"Uh… Yeah, we are too…" Dean dragged Cas upstairs by the hand.

Sam shut the door to his now shared bedroom and quickly took out his phone to set a passcode.

 ***Time skip***

" _ **Gabriel! Wake up!"**_ Sam half-shouted, _**"We're gonna be late!"**_

Gabe groaned and opened an eye, smashing a pillow into his head. Sam just stayed there until Gabriel groaned again, "Fine, I'll get up, but only so you stop staring at me."

"Well you'd better hurry, because we have to leave in ten minutes." Sam said, walking out the door.

"Hey Dean. Where's Cas?" Sam asked.

"Taking a shower… Gabriel?"

"He just woke up." Sam glanced at the clock, "And he'd better be ready in five minutes so we aren't late…" he muttered.

"What?" Dean looked up from his phone.

"Nothing." Sam shook his head and started to go back upstairs to make sure Gabriel was still awake.

"Gabe!" Sam exclaimed, finding him asleep again.

"What? I got dressed,and brushed my teeth and hair." Gabriel complained.

"You brush your hair?"

"You're telling me you don't? With that long hair, and you don't brush it?"

"No… I just…" Sam ran his hand through his hair.

"Witchcraft! Sorcery! Black Magic!" Gabriel exclaimed, standing up on the bed and making spastic hands.

"Shut up." Sam laughed, "We have to go to school."

"Do we, though? Do we really?" Gabe asked climbing down from the bed.

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed, exasperatedly.

"Fine! Fine. Let's go then."

They walked downstairs as Dean started calling for them. All five of them crammed into the '67 Impala, Jo, Sam, and Gabriel in the back, Dean and Cas up front. They made it to school ten minutes early, giving them enough time to go to their lockers before first period.

Charlie ran up to Sam and Gabe by Sam's locker and asked, "What's the news with Destiel?"

"Destiel?" They asked in unison.

"Dean and Castiel." She sighed.

"Oh! Nothing. Literally nothing. At all." Sam answered.

"UGH!" the redhead groaned.

"Same!" Sam exclaimed, "... But Gabe and Cas are staying with us for a while… Maybe they'll stop being blind?"

She turned to Gabe, "Is this true?! You and Cas are staying with them?!" Gabe nodded, and she squealed really loudly, drawing a few odd stares.

"Shh!" Gabe exclaimed right before the bell rang.

"Gotta go… See you at lunch." Sam said, walking towards the history classroom.

"Bye!" They called back to him.

 _~*~Charlie's Diary~*~_

 _ **Whaddup, bitch? Anyway, I just found out, like in the hallway, just now, GABRIEL AND CASTIEL ARE STAYING WITH SAM AND DEAN FOR A BIT! AHHH! Maybe, perhaps, SAM WILL STOP BEING AN IDIOT AND ASK GABE OUT, OR DESTIEL! DESTIEL BETTER FUCKING HAPPEN! I SWEAR TO GOD IF IT DOESN'T…**_

 **A/N-Hey! I was going to update on Monday, but it just wasn't right. Here you go. Chapter four. Please tell me what you thought! Bye-bye!**

 **~Kittygirl**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-Hello! I know I wrapped chapter four up a bit strangely, but I didn't know what else to do! :) So, um, here's the next chapter! Yayyyy! Also, thanks to Castiel-Likes-Bees and KittenAnneAngel for the reviews. Seriously, they keep me from procrastinating(too much) ;). I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER, SCHOOL'S BEEN STRESSING ME OUT!**

~*~Sam's POV~*~

The bell rang, making Sam jump _Ugh that was the most boring class ever. At least it's lunchtime now, so I can see Charlie and Gabe._

"Hey Sam, over here!" Charlie called, waving him over to where she and Gabe were sitting.

"Hey." Sam sat down across from them, laying his head down on the table and groaning, "I just had the worst class."

"Why?" Gabe asked, poking at Sam's hair.

"Ugh. The teacher would _not_ shut up… It was sooo boring."

"Wow. Sam calling a class boring, I'm surprised" Gabe joked.

"Oh _come on."_ Sam said, "You've had Mr. Fitz! He is literally the single most uninteresting teacher in the world for English!"

"I know, I know. But _you_ calling school boring…" Gabriel whistled.

"Oh, shut up!" Sam smiled.

"You know you love me." Gabe winked.

Sam just rolled his eyes, but Charlie squealed.

"Char? Are you okay?" Sam asked cautiously.

"NO! UGH. You two are killing me, you know that? I am suffocating in all this fluff!"

"Fluff?" Gabriel asked, glancing at Sam, who was looking down and bright red.

"You are _not_ allowed to ship us, Char!" Sam exclaimed, still blushing.

"But why?" She whined, "Sabriel's my OTP!"

Sam choked, "Sabriel? Nevermind, I know what it is. What about Destiel?"

"Ugh. Destiel is my other OTP!" The redhead practically shouted, causing a few heads to turn.

"Char, you can't have more than one OTP, it is literally short for One True Pairing! Did I mention _you can not ship us!"_

"I don't give a fuck, I have two OTPs, and Sabriel is one of them!" Charlie argued.

"Char." Gabe said, crossing his arms, "Why do you ship us?"

"Because I am so not blind!" She exclaimed, waving her arms in the air.

"W-what?" Sam stuttered, turning bright red again.

"You're _so_ obvious!" She told them.

"Char, we're not together!" Gabe cried out, also blushing.

"No, but you should be!"

"Char-" The bell rang, interrupting whatever Gabe was about to say.

"Sorry boys, gotta go! Talk later!" She ran off, leaving the other two dumbstruck at the table.

"Seeya." Gabe said, standing up.

"Bye."

~*~Dean's POV~*~

Dean's phone vibrated in the middle of Math. **One new text from: Charlie** Dean opened the text and quickly glanced across his screen, before Mrs. Lancaster saw him with his phone. **Charlie: Ayo, what up? Quick question. Whatchu think about Sabriel? -CH**

Dean smiled a little before looking up to make sure Mrs. wasn't looking and sent a message back.

 **Sabriel? -D**

His phone buzzed again. **SamxGabriel, obv. -CH**

 **They should be a thing. Char I'm in Math rn, w/ Mrs. Lancaster, I gots to go before she sees! :) -D**

 **Mk, but only because I know Mrs. Lancaster's a bitch. -CH**

 **Tell me about it. Ttyl. -D**

 **Bye. -CH**

Dean glanced up and saw at least ten more equations on the blackboard. _My God, how'd she do it that quick?_ Dean withheld a groan. _Well, this is the last subject, so. I wonder what Cas is doing right now… I'll text him._

 **Hi. Which subject r u in rn? -D**

 **Dean, Don't text me in class! Also, Chemistry. -C**

 **Ugh. Fine, I guess I'll pay attention in Math then. -D**

 **Yes! I have to go. See you in half an hour. -C**

Dean sighed, quietly so as not to attract the attention of Mrs. Lancaster, and sat back in his seat. _What the actual_ _ **hell**_ _is on the board?_

"Alright, can anyone tell me the value of x?"She croaked, pointing at an equation so long, it hurt Dean's eyes. "Anyone? Anyone at all? No? Fine then. Mr. Winchester! What do you think it is?" she stared at him, awaiting an answer.

"Ummm? The value of x… is… umm… 5?" Dean answered, sure he was completely wrong.

Mrs. sighed, glancing at the clock in the back of the room. "You're all free. But be quiet, there's still five minutes left in the school day." She said in resignation.

Dean whipped out his phone. **Char, Mrs. L let us go early, hahaha :P -D**

 **Ugh. No fair. Where are you rn -CH**

 **Parking lot, why? -D**

 **Be there in a sec. -Ch**

 **Charlie! -D**

 **Nope. walking there rn -CH**

Dean looked up and saw the red-head walking out of the school building with a triumphant smile and her phone in her hand.

"Charlie, how the hell did you escape your classroom?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Easy, I asked to go the bathroom. There's only a couple minutes of class left, so I just grabbed my stuff and came out here." She smiled.

"Char, you could get into trouble for skipping!"

"Lighten up, you sound like Cas!"

At the mention of Cas' name, Dean turned pink. "Fine."

"Dean Winchester! Are you blushing?!"

He turned darker at the comment, "Wha-what, No! Of course not! It-it's just hot out!"

"Mmhmm, I'm sure, I'm sure."

The bell rang, effectively cutting off all conversation between the two, and whatever Dean was going to say. Dean watched as a group of kids rushed out of the door just seconds after the bell went off.

"How do they even get out so fast?" Dean wondered aloud.

"Magic." Charlie giggled.

"Right." Dean mumbled. "Hey, there's Cas!" He waved over to the raven-haired boy who was among the last to get out. Cas looked up and smiled at him and Charlie, changing his course and walking over to where they were.

"Hey Dean, hi Charlie. How'd you get out so early?" Cas asked with a smile.

"Well, you see, I skipped the last five minutes of Maths, and Dean here was let free early." The redhead exclaimed energetically. "Anyway, I gotta go before my mom gets worried. Tell Sam, Gabe, and Jo I said hi." She nodded in the direction behind Cas, who turned around to see the other three coming towards them.

"Mmk, bye Charlie." Dean gave her a hug before she started walking away.

"Ahh, Sabriel's here. Char says hi." Dean smirked at his little brother.

Sam groaned, "Don't tell me she told you too."

"Sabriel? Like you and Gabe…?" Jo asked, and Sam nodded in response, making a face.

"Yup. Soon, the whole school'll ship it."

"I mean, Destiel will be the OTP, no matter what, so I can deal with a couple people shipping me and my best friend." Sam smirked, walking past Dean and into the Impala, a smug look on his face.

"No…" Dean groaned, "She can't ship us."

"Dean, what is shipping? And what is an OTP?" Cas asked as the rest of them got in the car behind Sam.

"It's… Um. Shipping is like… If you want two people to be romantically involved." Dean blushed red as he said this, "And OTP stand for One True Pairing, basically whichever ship you ship the most."

"Oh." Cas said simply. The rest of the car ride was spent in a comfortable silence. When Dean pulled in the driveway, he glanced in the rearview and said, "Don't get into trouble upstairs."

"Shut up, jerk." Sam muttered, getting out of the car quickly walking inside and to his room, Gabe behind him.

"Bitch." Dean smiled fondly before following after his brother, a smirk on his lips and green eyes sparkling.

Dean heard the door slam upstairs and smiled wider. Dean and Cas made their way upstairs, Dean grabbing some food, and set their heavy bags on the floor.

"You wanna work on homework before dinner?" Dean asked, smiling at his blue-eyed friend. The boy nodded, and they both pulled out Math workbooks.

They worked in silence, the only sounds being the scratching of pencils and faint music from Sam's room. _I wonder what they're doing…_ Dean smiled mischievously, and Cas looked at him nervously.

"Are you alright, Dean?" Cas asked, worry in his blue eyes.

"Yeah… Just wondering what our brothers are doing while listening to that awful music."

~*~Sam's POV~*~

Gabe and Sam were discussing the interesting topic of Destiel. They turned the music up so that Dean wouldn't hear them if he attempted to eavesdrop(which was very likely, considering the alternative was doing homework). Gabe was sitting on the floor, and Sam was laying on his bed.

"I think they would be an awesome couple, if either of them were brave enough to make the first move." Sam told Gabe, who was eating a Snickers' bar he'd seemingly procured from air. "Where'd you even get that?"

"First of all, I say if by… Christmas, neither of them has made a move, we step in and _make_ them make a move. Second, magic." Gabe winked accompanied by his adorable smirk. _He's soo cute! Don't tell him that, though, Sam. He doesn't need to know you like him like that._

"Okay, we'll give them 'till Christmas, then." Sam agreed.

 **A/N-Okay, I hope this was worth the wait(although I know it wasn't). I have another excuse as to why I haven't updated any fics in a while: I'm writing a book! Like a real book… It sucks so far, but whatever. Peace.**

 **~Kittygirl**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-Hello there! So I know i kinda left you with a crap ending, but hey! It was pretty late where I live and I didn't want to end up with like a 10,000 word chapter or something(that's an exaggeration... I don't think I've ever even written anything that long in my life)**

 **Whatever. Enjoy this chapter!**

-_-Dean's POV-_-

"Boys! Dinner!" Dean and Cas heard a voice call from downstairs. _Thank God... I was starting to get extremely bored... Why isn't Science interesting?!_ Dean wondered, standing and stretching his tired limbs.

The two of them had tried to listen to their brothers, they really had, but it just wasn't going to happen. Sam and Gabe had the music on too loud for them to hear more than little tidbits. 'Together', 'wimp', 'Christmas', 'move', and 'magic' were zero help in Dean trying to figure out their conversation.

Dean held his hand out to Cas to help the blue-eyed boy up. The two went downstairs and saw they were the last to come down. Ellen had made lasagna. She makes the best lasagnas. Sam and Gabe were sitting close... Almost _too_ close... And were giggling. Whether at Dean and Cas or at something one said, the world may never know. Jo was across from them and smirking at the un-platonicness of the two friends. Dean and Cas sat next to Jo, and Dean realized he hadn't let go of Cas' hand and quickly jerked away, gracefully hitting his hand under the table. He winced and hissed, rubbing his hand where it had been struck.

Ellen brought the pan of lasagna out of the kitchen, and Bobby followed, bringing plates and silverware. They sat next to each other at the head of the table, holding hands.

"So, Castiel, have you heard from your father?" Bobby's voice sounded almost...empty. And his smile didn't look very real.

 _Oh no... I bet he found us. No! Please! I don't want Cas to go back to him. That fear in his eyes... The way he trembled that night... God, please, no, Cas_ _ **can't**_ _go back. He doesn't deserve it._

"No." Cas smiled convincingly, "He hasn't called yet, but he told us before we-I mean he-left that he'd call soon." He went red at the mistake. Dean almost wanted to reach across to his hand and hold it tight.

 _No. He is your friend. You can't be thinking like that. Shame._ Dean scolded himself, frowning in frustration.

Suddenly, Sam and Gabe burst into giggles across the table.

"What?" Cas questioned, tilting his head in confusion.

"Just thinking about a deal we made." Sam wheezed, Gabe nodding.

"Oohh. I'm curious now... What was the deal?" Dean butted in, smiling menacingly.

Gabe smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Relax, Dean. I bet it was regarding the feelings they harbour towards one another." Cas smiled as the other two sputtered for an answer.

"Sorry, what? That is not what I meant at all!" Sam answered, indignantly, "I was talking about how-" Gabe cut him off by clamping a hand over the Winchester's mouth.

"Hush, Sammy, we musn't reveal our secrets... Not yet, anyway."

The younger boy nodded, realizing what he had almost said, and the golden-haired boy sighed in relief, dropping his hand and sitting back down.

It was silent for a while after that, the only sounds being the clang of metal against glass and the occasional whisper passed between Ellen and Bobby.

-_-Sam's POV-_-

After dinner was over, Sam walked quickly up the staircase and into his room. He could sense Gabriel's presence behind him and left the door open. The tall Winchester flopped onto his bed, hearing the door close as he did.

"Sorry I almost told Destiel our plan." Sam said, voice muffled by his bed.

"It's fine. I'm more concerned about what Sir Cassie said." Sam felt the bed dip as Gabe sat beside him.

"But we can just ignore that... Right?" _I mean, there is no way my friend feels the same as me, so there is no need to address it, right? Unless... No, Sam! Friends don't normally feel that way about one another!_

"Er... Well..." Sam lifted himself up on his elbow and looked to his friend, who seemed flustered, which was a first.

"What? You'll feel better if you say it." Sam advised, refraining from reaching out and pulling the angelic boy into a hug and never letting go.

"Well... There may be a little bit of truth to what my brother said..."

Sam stared up at the other boy, shocked. _No. He's lying. I don't believe you! Why would you pull such a rude prank on me? What the hell, Gabriel?! That isn't funny! Don't you know it is rude to toy with other people's emotions!_

Gabe looked away, his face red. Sam thought he could see tears forming in the beautiful golden eyes of the boy whom was his friend and crush. In his surprise, Sam had forgotten to actually speak. Gabriel stood up, and lunged for the door, muttering "Forget it. I didn't mean it."

Sam grabbed his wrist and pulled him around so they were hugging, and looked into the pools of gold.

"Gabriel... Do you mean it?" Sam asked, doubtful and scared.

"Of course, Sammy."

"Then say it..."

"Sammy... I think I love you."

 **A/N- HAHAHAHHahahahhahahaahahhahahahahahah CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Hope you liked it cause that's the end of the story**

 **Just kidding. I'll upload more later, but I seriously hope you've enjoyed me leaving it on a cliffhanger. I'm not sorry.**

 **Well. Bye!**

 **-Kittygirl**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So yes, I left it on a cliffhanger. So yes. I haven't updated in awhile. By the way, this chapter doesn't start of with Sam and Gabe, because I'm evil like that. Enjoy! :)**

_*_Dean's POV_*_

"Sam and Gabe were weird at dinner..."Dean said quietly. "I'm pretty sure they..." Him and Cas were still doing homework. Probably because Dean is terrible at focusing on it. He twirled his pen in the air and looked up to see Cas biting his eraser and staring up, deep in thought.

 _Aww! He's adorable when he's thinking! NO. Dean. I thought we agreed to stop thinking like that? Yeah... We should probably work on the whole 'talking to myself' thing. Pretty sure it isn't healthy. Shut up and look at how cute Cas is. No. Seriously, you just told me NOT to look at him._

"Dean?" Cas waved an arm in front of his face, dragging him from his mind. "Were you going to continue that sentence, or...?"

"Well see, I was... But then I forgot. Sorry, what was I saying?" He looked down, a pink tint covered his neck and cheeks, and Dean rubbed the back of his neck subconsciously.

"You just said something about our brothers...? Are you okay? Your face is red and you forgot what you were saying." Cas gently asked, tearing his eyes from the ceiling to pin Dean with his cerulean eyes.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine... It's just a little hot in here and homework makes me forget stuff sometimes..." Dean lied, almost convincingly. Still, Cas gazed at him, disbelief written across his face.

"...Okay... I believe you." Cas finally looked away from Dean, and he released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Good, because I was telling the truth." Dean smiled, "Anyways, I was saying... I think they're up to something, and I think we should be worried. I also think they are gonna have 'The Talk About Feelings' soon. Maybe we should try eavesdropping again?" He pleaded, begging the other boy for any excuse not to do homework.

The other rolled his eyes and said, "No, Dean. It is a personal matter between them and we need to accept that. Do your homework so you don't fail. I'm done already, so I can help you if you want..."

"Okay!" Dean smiled and happily sat down next to Cas, who smiled slightly.

_*_Sam's POV_*_

"Y-you l-like me?" Sam asked, sitting down. _I really wanna believe him, but what if Gabe is just pulling a prank on me? It would be so embarrassing. But... He said he was serious. Plus he looked super embarrassed and scared and sad. BUTTTTT... He could be acting. UGH._

"No, Sammy. I think I love you."

"Oh." Sam said quietly, trying to comprehend why anyone would like him. "Well, in that case, I think I love you, too."

"You do?" Gabe sighed as relief flushed through his body. He sighed and collapsed next to Sam. "Good, I was terrified you would hate me or something."

"No, never." Sam smiled and took the older boy's hand in his. Despite him being younger, Sam's hand was still big compared to Gabe's, and yet, their hands seemed to fit perfectly together.

 **A/N-Sorry this chapter is so short. Well, hope you enjoyed.(sorry I didn't put this up. I've had it done for like a month. I thought I uploaded it but then again it was like 3am and I must've imagined it, sorry :) ) I'll update this soon, okay.  
-Kittygirl**


	8. Chapter 8

**-*-Dean's POV-*-**

"I'm bored again. Let's go find Sammy." Dean closed his math textbook and notebook, which was mostly blank because he wasn't even close to finished with the homework, and started walking to the door.

"Dean. Sit back down." Cas ordered, not even bothering to get up and instead reopening the books that Dean had closed. "We've got work to do."

"No, 'we' don't. I do." Dean corrected, "You've already done your homework. I'm not really worried about it. I wonder what Sam and Gabe are doing..." Dean opened the door and walked into the hallway, standing next to Sam's door.

"No." Cas scolded. "You can't just eavesdrop on your brother whenever you are bored with homework! So, come back and sit down. You have to finish the work, or you'll get a detention."

"So? I get detentions a lot. Doesn't really matter." Dean pressed his ear against the door and strained his ears, trying to hear anything, _anything_ come from Sam's room. He heard voices, but it sounded like whispering. And then nothing. He didn't hear a single sound for a few minutes. Then, a moan. Dean yelped and shot backwards, away from the door. He turned to Cas, a horrified look on his face.

"What? What did you hear that you weren't supposed to?" Cas inquired, rolling his eyes at the other boy, who had fallen on the floor in shock.

"It was... The boys... Your brother... Sammy... Violated... Moan."

"What?" Dean was making no sense at all.

 **-*- 3rd-person-*-**

Gabe leaned in and kissed Sam, gently at first, but then he deepened the kiss, biting Sam's bottom lip and earning a small moan. That's when they heard a bang on the door and quickly pulled back, both blushing a bright red.

Sam put a finger to his lips and got up off the floor, where they were sitting. He walked over to the door and pressed his ear to the door before motioning Gabe to join him. They listened a few seconds and heard Dean, basically having a heart attack.

Sam opened the door and saw Dean sat on the floor making inhuman noises, and Cas sitting on his bed, staring at him, confused.

"Dean?" Sam questioned, walking towards his older brother.

"What did he do to you?" Dean begged, gripping Sam's shirt and pulling him close to his face. "What did Gabriel do to you?! Are you alright? Where is that asshole? WHERE IS HE?!"

Sam looked to Cas, who shrugged, and then to Gabe. All three of them were confused at Dean's outburst. _What did Gabe do to me? What the hell does Dean mean by_ _ **that**_ _? Was he listening to us? Did he hear me say that I love Gabe? Is he asking why Gabe made me gay? No, that wouldn't make sense. He knows that I'm bi. Plus, he is too! Then what is he talking about? Oh shit, did he hear me moan when Gabe was kissing me? Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit!_

He blushed a bright red and pulled away from Dean, running back into his room and slamming the door behind him. Gabe, Dean, and Cas, who was now next to Dean, and making sure he was okay, were staring at the door in surprise. Dean got up and slowly walked over to Gabe. He clutched the short boy's collar and stared at him with an angry fire burning on his face.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Brother?"

"Er... Nothing? What are you talking about?" Gabe (somehow) pulled away from Dean's death grip, and walked into Sam's room. Unfortunately, Dean and Cas followed behind. Sam was lying face down on his bed, covering his head with a pillow.

"You made Sammy make unnatural noises. What did you do?" Dean demanded, and Sam shrunk in his bed, covering himself with a blanket to hide the blush. "It's Sam." he muttered.

"I dunno what you're talking about. I was just showing dear ol' Sammy here some porn." Gabe laughed and walked over to the bed, sitting by Sam's feet.

"You were _**WHAT?!**_ _"_ Dean screeched.

Sam appeared from under his blanket and rolled his eyes at his brother and his... Gabe. "Shut up. He wasn't. It wasn't an 'unnatural' noise, by the way. All humans make that noise. I was simply groaning because... Uh, Gabe won in Mario Kart."

"That was **not** a groan. But whatever. Guess what? It's bedtime now. Go to sleep. Gabe's not allowed in your room anymore." Dean decreed, and started to walk to the door joining their rooms.

"What? It's only 9:30(21:30). I'm not going to bed. And even if I was, what do you mean Gabe can't be in here? Where will he sleep?" Sam said, very annoyed with 'over-protective brother mode'.

"The little bitch can sleep on the couch for all I care." Dean grumbled.

"Why are you so mad, Dean? Did you get into a fight with your boyfriend?" Sam spat, getting really pissed now.

"What boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend! You don't hear me **moaning** behind closed doors!" Dean shouted, trying to cover up the fact that his face was red.

"Then why are you blushing?" Sam asked with a smirk, knowing he was going to win this one.

"Wha-I'm no-I mean-C'mon-"

Sam laughed and shoved Dean out of his room, Cas trailing behind. He shut the door and faced Gabe.

"So... Sorry about Dean. He gets like this sometimes. Just let him cool off, and maybe he won't hate you." Sam smiled brightly, and Gabe smiled back with equal brightness. "Oh, and what was with your excuse? "I was showing him porn"? Are you kidding me?"

Gabe just shrugged halfheartedly and laughed. "First thing I could think of, other than what actually happened."

"Oh, speaking of that..." Sam walked closer and crashed his lips against the golden-haired boy's, a faint smile painted on his face.

 **A/N: Here you go. At least it was longer this time :).**


End file.
